Two sides of one coin
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Todo en la vida tiene dos caras, y la historia del hombre que vivió en la calle Fleet es la muestra perfecta de ello, porque él tuvo dos vidas, una dulce y tragica como Benjamin Barker y otra vengativa y violenta como Sweeney Todd.


hola que tal, este es mi primer fic de sweeney todd: the demon barber of fleet stree, la version de Tim burton *se pone de pie y lo alaba* en realidad me gusta la pelicula, la amo y el soundtrack es... puff f'ing amazing, pero en realidad viendola de nuevo me pregunte sobre la vida de Benjamin Barker, asi que hice toda una linea de vida de ese hombre, con sus dos lados, una como Benjamin y otra como Sweeney, la de sweeney no es tan amplia, creo que la pelicula nos lo dice todo, solo tome algunos momentos que yo crei pudieron ser importantes, dejen review please si les guste, cualquier tipo de critica es bien recibida

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, ES DE TIM BURTON Y SUS OTROS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS

* * *

**Nunca son tan peligrosos los hombres como cuando se vengan de los crímenes que ellos han cometido.**

_Sándor Márai_

* * *

**Two sides of one coin**

**by puccarycute**

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente el día que la conoció, podía recitar cada segundo con tal seguridad que nadie dudaría de su palabra.

Caminaba entre las calles del Picadilly circus después de conseguir sus primeras navajas; se sentía como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo entre sus manos, no le importaba que no había dinero para el transporte y que tendría que caminar hasta la calle Fleet; sus pies dolerían un buen rato, pero la sonrisa en el rostro no se la quitaba nadie.

Varias calles antes de llegar a su destino algo capto su atención, un perfume: lavanda y vainilla; su olfato jamás había detectado una esencia mas exquisita, volteo y pronto diviso a una hermosa rubia que vendía flores en un canasto, se lamento no tener dinero y no comprarle una; quería acercársele, olerla de cerca, acariciar aquellos rizos dorados, ¿de que color tendría los ojos? ¿Azules o grises? ¿Verdes? ¿Cafés? ¿Un negro chispeante?

Aquel ángel lo miro por unos segundos, con un andar ligero y con ritmo llego hasta él, su dentadura blanca lo dejo sin habla mientras aquellos ojos de color miel lo miraban con dulzura.

-¿Una flor?- canturreó ella, tenia la voz de un ave, los ruiseñores morirían de envidia si sólo la escucharan. El joven pelinegro rebusco entre sus bolsillos por alguna solitaria moneda, acariciar la palma se le antojaba bastante, la realidad era que no tenia dinero alguno en el bolsillo. La miró con tristeza, no tenia nada para darle; la joven tomo del canasto una rosa roja, parecía que sus pétalos eran rubíes o incluso como si las hubiesen pintado con sangre.

-Pero no puedo pagarla-

-una flor tan hermosa nadie podría pagarla, por eso prefiero que la tenga usted- su pequeña y blanca mano tomo la suya, la piel quemaba donde se encontraba la suya, coloco suavemente la rosa y danzando se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Fue la primera vez que Benjamin Barker la vio, pero no seria la ultima.

* * *

Lucy… se llamaba Lucy.

Después de algunas semanas siguiendo la misma rutina al fin sabia algo de aquella hermosa criatura; ella siempre estaba en la misma esquina, él siempre llevaba una moneda y compraba una rosa roja, todas hermosas, después de un tiempo su pequeña barbería incluso olía a rosas, algo que encantaba a los clientes, que salían encantados con aquel olor e incluso decían que les daba suerte con las damas que cortejaban.

La primera semana sólo sonreían, la segunda hacían comentarios educados como el clima o algún pequeño chisme de esos que inundaban la calle Fleet; sin embargo en esa última semana podían quedarse un rato hablando sobre sus vidas y quedarse callados tímidamente después, aún no tenía el valor de preguntarle su nombre.

Pero ese día –según él- seria diferente; hoy no se dejaría intimidar, le preguntaría su nombre, sabría quien era ella, la invitaría a pasear, tal vez a cenar; un picnic podría funcionar.

Camino entre aquella gente de semblantes familiares hasta llegar a su objetivo, un rostro níveo adornado por rizos rubios y ojos miel; allí estaba vendiendo flores como siempre, lo miro y se acercó corriendo hacia él, busco en el canasto sacando la rosa mas hermosa que él jamás hubiese visto, él pago muy contento iniciando la conversación, a cada pregunta ella respondía de manera dulce y completa… mas llegado el momento se acobardó, no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta que…

-Lucy- dijo una voz cantarina, Benjamin volteó sorprendido

-¿Disculpa?- susurró

-mi nombre es Lucy… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Barker- dijo él titubeando –Benjamin Barker- ella sonrió

-Bien, lo veré después Barker, Benjamin Barker-

Ambos siguieron sus caminos contentos y riendo de puro alivio.

Lucy… se llamaba Lucy.

* * *

El primer beso nunca se olvida, pero este no se sentía como su primer beso.

Lucy y Benjamin estaban en un parque cercano, ella aun llevaba aquel pesado canasto lleno de margaritas y gardenias. Se tomaban de la mano como colegiales, demasiado ansiosos como para hacer algún otro movimiento pero después sus labios ya estaban juntos.

Era mil veces mejor de lo que esperaban, las mariposas revoloteaban en los estómagos de los enamorados mientras el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer. Mas aun así, sentían como si lo hubiesen hecho toda su vida; estaban destinados a estar juntos, de eso no cabía duda.

Se miraron por unos segundos y pronto sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, diciendo todo aquello que no podían expresar.

* * *

-¿Y tu Benjamin Barker, aceptas como esposa a Lucy…- al joven Barker no le importaba ni un poco lo que aquel cura con sobrepeso estuviese diciendo; estaba demasiado ocupado planeando su vida con aquella hermosa rubia que tomaba por esposa.

Podía verlo con claridad; él seguiría siendo barbero, mejorando cada día, abriendo cuando el gallo cantara y cerrando cuando alumbrara la primera estrella en el cielo. Iría a su hogar con una sonrisa, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas para su flamante esposa.

Ella cocinaría algún manjar digno de dioses, recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo e invitándolo a sentarse, entonces dos niños rubios correrían hacia él mientras canturreaban _papi. _

Así, los 4 sentados en la mesa, hablarían y reirían mientras comían aquel delicioso platillo; los niños jugarían en la sala un rato, él se sentaría en un sillón cerca de la chimenea mientras ella estaría en su regazo, dormitando ligeramente, el besaría su frente con cuidado y Lucy sonreiría, como siempre lo hacia

-Acepto- dijo él, seguro, alegre, orgulloso

-Aun no termino la pregunta señor Barker, respete los rituales con los que nos manda el señor- dijo el cura, visiblemente enojado, Benjamin miró a su futura esposa, quien reía ligeramente ante su error, ¿a quien le importaba los ritos del señor? Lo importante es que unía su vida a la persona que él mas amaba.

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Lucy, Benjamin no podía ni moverse de la habitación en la que estaba, lejos de ella, así se lo había indicado la mujer que atendía a su esposa _para los nervios de una madre primeriza lo mejor es que ella lo haga sola y no este acompañada y pueda tranquilizarse _o algo así dijo, llevaba 9 meses esperando ese momento, anhelándolo con cada segundo, cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón; mas ahora estaba aterrado de enfrentarlo.

-Tranquila- gritaba la partera, una dulce viejecilla de pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos azules –sólo un poco mas, hazlo por tu criatura-

Seguía escuchando los gritos y las respiraciones forzadas, estaba preocupado, _lucy, lucy, lucy; _pensaba una y otra vez, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, estaba tentado a entrar y terminar con aquel calvario de una buena vez, se sentía inútil.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, parecieron horas en realidad y luego el llanto de la criatura lo devolvió a la tierra, se olvido de cualquier indicación que le hubiesen dado previamente; entró como un bólido a la habitación continua. Su esposa descansaba y respiraba de manera acompasada, intentaba recobrar la compostura. La partera tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé pequeño que se movía continuamente

-es una niña- dijo la vieja –y una muy latosa-

El pelinegro se acercó cuidadosamente, su hija… era perfecta en todo sentido, de piel extremadamente blanca y ojos negros, como los suyos, en la parte superior de su cabezo algunos rizos rubios estaban apelmazados.

-Johanna- susurró él, la criatura se le quedo mirando y estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia él; la partera hizo caso omiso y le entrego a la niña; Benjamin la acuno entre sus brazos, jamás se había sentido así, como si en su pecho pusieran un enorme peso que él pudiese cargar, en esos momentos cantaría o lloraría, quizás ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Es preciosa- le dijo su esposa mientras intentaba levantarse, él se acerco a ella rápidamente, entregándole a Johanna y ayudándole a recomponerse –una princesa-

-nuestra princesa- reitero él mientras veía a las dos mejores que le pasaron en la vida: su esposa Lucy y su hija… Johanna.

* * *

La primera vez que Benjamin Barker vio al Juez Turpin fue porque él recurrió al barbero como un cliente deseoso de una buena afeitada. Todo había salido bien en esos instantes; el juez asintió complacido y le dio una buena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios.

Emocionado cerró un poco antes el local, corrió a su casa, un pequeño apartamento con sala, una pequeña cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño, por el momento no necesitaba más.

-¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano amor?- canturreó su hermosa mujer

-Hoy fue un buen día en el negocio, así que decidí pasar el resto del día con mis dos damas favoritas, ¿Por qué no vamos al parque y luego al mercado? Hace mucho que no compro rosas rojas- su esposa rió ante el recuerdo, arreglando el carrito, los jóvenes y su hija salieron a caminar como toda una familia; desconociendo que el destino de los 3 estaba sellado… una tragedia en verdad.

Fue todo cuestión de 24 horas; el Juez Turpin junto con su asistente con cara de ratón estaban ahí, comprando cualquier cosa que su enorme cantidad de dinero pudiese comprar, luego el viejo apoderado miro por primera vez a Lucy de Barker; un ángel, una ninfa del bosque… Debía ser suya, y lo seria, su estado civil no sería un problema siendo quien era; solo había que deshacerse del muchacho.

A la mañana del día siguiente tocaron en la puerta de la nueva familia Barker, él desayunaba tranquilamente cuando todo sucedió, 5 policías armados irrumpieron en el lugar llevándoselo a rastras

-Benjamin Barker, queda arrestado por el delito de robo a mano armada, su sentencia que pronto ha de ser conocida será impugnada por el soberano juez Turpin, mientras tanto tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra-

EL juicio fue corto y breve, Turpin preguntó por las navajas y si eran de su propiedad, inocente y honesto Benjamin respondió que sí, antes de que él pudiese decir otra cosa el mazo golpeó la mesa al grito de _culpable. _

Salió escoltado de nuevo mientras una multitud se aglomeraba e la puerta exigiendo alguna tontería como derecho al voto u otras cosas, él no veía los rostros, sólo pensaba en una cosa: _culpable._

-Benjamin- gritó Lucy, intento verla, decirle que era inocente, pero el carruaje avanzaba rápidamente y pronto Londres quedo atrás.

* * *

Gris, gris, gris; su mundo tenia ahora esa tonalidad; ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué era la hora? ¿Tiempo? ¿Alguna vez existió el tiempo?

Nada tenía coherencia en esa celda húmeda y pequeña; los olores fétidos y terribles que antes repudiaba eran ahora ignorados, se había acostumbrado a las peleas y las malas palabras hasta adoptar aquellos hábitos como propios.

Aquella prisión era más una escuela de la vida donde había 3 verdades exactas:

La primera, que la vida apesta; la segunda, la ley del más fuerte; y la tercera: la del asesinato.

La primera vez que mató a un hombre no durmió durante un tiempo; un enorme francés con un terrible inglés que quería su comida, pero la verdad él estaba hambriento, casi siempre se aprovechaban de su inocencia y su incapacidad, quitándoselo todo; estaba harto, quería que lo dejaran en paz. Tomó el primer objeto punzo cortante que encontró y pronto el tenedor quedo atorado en la yugular de aquel marinero que sufriría varios segundos hasta que quito aquel utensilio de su cuerpo y 3 chorros de sangre manchaban el piso.

La segunda vez fue cuando por error termino entre una revuelta, muchos morían pero él _necesitaba _vivir, antes de que un joven inglés pudiese tirarlo al piso él le lanzo puñetazo y con la punta de la bota le desfiguro la cara, rompiéndole la dentadura e incluso sacándole un ojo.

La muerte era ya su compañera más fiel y al tercer asesinato no tembló ni lloró; aquel chino indocumentado que intentaba quitarle su cama terminó muerto entre puñetazos y patadas, además de una piedra amiga que termino encajada en su oreja.

¿Cuarto, Quinto, Sexto? Seguro hubo mas pero se aburrió de contarlos, ahora era letal, ningún prisionero que quisiese mantenerse con vida lo molestaba y sólo los mas valientes, los mas estúpidos o los mas borrachos lo intentaban, siempre perdiendo el aliento en el intento; los ojos negros de aquel hombre atormentado era su ultima visión del mundo.

Mas fuerte y mas _educado _que nunca, supo que ya no era Benjamin Barker; necesitaba un nuevo nombre, ya lo encontraría… mientras intentaría escapar.

Intentos de Fuga hubo muchos, pero los de Barker eran excepcionales, sólo lograban atraparlo porque algún criminal pusilánime lo delataba; antes de que al fin pudiese tocar el mar y la libertad lo regresaban a aquella pocilga que lo había albergado ese tiempo.

Estaba cansado cuando lo llevaron a su celda donde al parecer, había un nuevo inquilino

-TODD, COMPORTATE DE ACUERDO, ESTE SI ES PELIGROSO- gritó uno de los policías, él pelinegro miro al tal Todd, un hombre enorme, de piel negra y ojos cafés, parecía peligroso y en verdad lo era.

Aquel musculoso demonio se levantó, era considerablemente mas alto, mas no se sentía aterrado ante su presencia, le gritaba en un idioma que desconocía, parecía un monstruo mas que un hombre; pero cuando este intento atacarlo, no dudo ni un segundo en lo que haría, corrió hacia una de esas horribles camas donde una franela olorosa le sirvió como cuerda, saltó lo mas alto que pudo y llego hasta el cuello de aquel ser, con rapidez hizo un nudo alrededor de su yugular.

Al principio el tal Todd intentaba quitarse de encima a aquel flacucho que lo estaba matando, pero al final la falta de aire hizo de las suyas, diciendo su ultima oración, murió.

Cuando los guardias al día siguiente sacaban el cuerpo de aquel demonio supo que tenia nuevo nombre… Todd, Sweeney Todd.

* * *

-NO HAY LUGAR COMO LONDRES- gritó el castaño que lo había rescatado, su última fuga había sido un éxito, término en medio del océano, donde un barco lo rescato, le vistió y le informo su siguiente destino: Londres, la maldita ciudad donde todo había empezado.

El chico que le había ayudado se llamaba Anthony, le tenía mucha piedad, porque le recordaba a él cuando era Benjamin Barker, un hombre bueno e inocente; la vida –como había hecho con él- pronto le enseñaría la otra cara de la moneda.

No dudo en contarle su historia, pero jamás revelando que era su historia en verdad; una parte de él, mínima y casi intangible deseaba encontrar a Lucy y a Johanna en casa, ansiando su regreso… aunque en parte sabia que era imposible.

Sweeney Todd bajó del barco y puso pies en Londres por primera vez decidido a encontrar dos cosas: lo que pertenecía o venganza… ambas eran tentadoras, la primera era una ilusión, la segunda la constatación de un hecho.

* * *

La Sra. Lovett, quien vivía en aquel puesto/hogar que fue una vez suyo tenia una faz de muñeca triste que no le inspiraba amor, ni deseo, ni ningún otro sentimiento que no fuese una enorme gratitud; ella lo acogió, le devolvió su hogar e incluso lo acompañaba en esa extraña aventura que resultaba ser su futura revancha.

Pirelli, la primera victima en Londres, por hablador termino en el primer pie de aquella mujer, quien a base de canibalismo hacia crecer un negocio; no estaba de acuerdo en conservar a aquel niño, no tenia mucha de idea de que conociese él de su pasado además era una amenaza latente pues era observador y a diferencia de Lovett, él si veía al demonio a los ojos midiendo el riesgo que implicaba estar cerca de él.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, entre sus cuchillas por así decirlo, al fin era suyo, podía saborear el momento, eso era lo que deseaba, por lo que había ansiado tanto tiempo, esos 15 años encerrados en una cárcel; al final si la justicia no había venido sola, él la llamaría.

Fue con un suave y firme movimiento que la vida de aquel cerdo que alguna vez fue juez había llegado a su fin en manos de las sobras de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre.

* * *

Arpía, traidora, víbora, aquella desgraciada de Lovett lo había engañado, Lucy no estaba muerta, y aunque ella alegase que fue por amor, porque Lucy en realidad a causa de un veneno no tenia la misma facultad mental equivocaba en algo… Él hubiese asistido a Lucy, eso hubiera hecho, no le habría importado que no halla nadie quien velara por él… esa era Lucy, su mujer, aquella hermosa mujer de la que se había enamorado cuando la vio vender flores en la esquina de la calle Fleet.

Venganza… no estaba completa, no se sentía completo, engañando como siempre a Lovett la hizo dar vueltas danzando unos momentos en aquellas calderas y en un súbito movimiento recordó que el fuego lo purifica todo, así que quemó viva a la mujer que metió mas veneno a su existencia.

Era un alivio en cierta forma, los últimos minutos de su vida no eran dignos de ser recordados, asi que dando paso al dolor volvió a su memoria mas preciada, a la de aquella primera vez cuando rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos a una solitaria moneda, para pagar una hermosa rosa roja a un arcángel.

Entre sus brazos, Lucy yacía muerta, y aquel demonio ya no existía, sólo quedaba Benjamin Barker, encontrando su ultima morada junto al amor de su vida… en un ultimo respiro deseo suerte a aquel niño que había cobrado su parte de justicia al quemar a una serpiente que fungía como su madre, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos encontrase frente a aquellos ojos miel que tanta cosas le inspiraban.

* * *

REVIEW :3

xoxo

ary


End file.
